Un regalo de despedida
by AsRiver
Summary: Todo aparenta ser un Lunes casual... hasta que Molly recibe un misterioso regalo Un one-shot
Ese Lunes comenzó normal, como cada inicio de semana, Molly entro a St Barts, saludo al vigilante con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, checo su tarjeta en la administración del hospital, se encontró a Mike Stamford preparándose un café y tuvieron una pequeña charla sobre la fiesta de fin de año. En fin, era un lunes normal, un día más de rutina.

Hasta que encontró esa pequeña caja sobre su escritorio junto a un sobre donde tenía escrito su nombre.

Molly frunció el seño al ver aquello. ¿De quién sería? Su madre solía mandarle un regalo por Navidad, pero su regalo llego justamente el 25 de Diciembre, hace una semana. Faltaban 6 meses para su cumpleaños, así que tampoco se trataba de un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

Se acerco a la caja y la tomo con cuidado, la caja era color rosa pastel y tenia grabado el nombre de la joyería más cara de todo Londres. Eso la extraño aun mas, no conocía a nadie que pudiera pagar semejante regalo y mas para ella. ¿Acaso seria de Tom? No, el hombre era algo tacaño y hacia ya mucho tiempo que habían perdido contacto desde que rompieron su compromiso.

Recordó que también venia un sobre junto a la caja, el sobre era blanco y su nombre estaba escrito con una hermosa caligrafía. Lo abrió y en el encontró una nota que decía:

"Hasta luego Molly Hooper y perdón por todas las veces que he sido un idiota. Ten una vida muy feliz

-SH"

¡¿Sherlock?!

¿Sherlock Holmes le envió un regalo? ¿Y qué clase de nota era aquella?

La patólogo se ruborizo un poco, ¡esto parecía un sueño!... bueno un sueño muy extraño, porque en sus fantasías ella esperaba que el detective le regalara algo, pero esperaba que le besara la mejilla, como en aquella fiesta de navidad hace ya 3 años o que por lo menos le diera una pequeña sonrisa.

Nerviosa abrió la caja y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, adentro había un dije en forma de corazón, pero no el clásico corazón que lo usan en todos lados para representar el amor, si no un corazón humano, era pequeño y de plata.

Muchas preguntas surgieron en su mente en ese momento pero sabía que la única forma de contestarlas era hablando con el detective. Tomando su celular marco a Sherlock, pero él no contestaba. Ya le había marcado más de 30 veces y ni una sola vez el detective contesto. ¿Sera que quería evitarla? Molly suspiro frustrada pero no se dejo vencer, decidió marcarle a la única persona que entendía al excéntrico Sherlock Holmes.

– ¿Diga?

– ¡John!

– ¿Molly?... ¿qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo malo?

–Yo… bueno…solo… solo quería saber si esta Sherlock contigo –Molly quería que se la tragara la tierra, empezaba arrepentirse de llamar al doctor, tomo valor y dijo rápidamente –es que tengo que decirle algo importante

– ¿Oh Molly no te lo dijo? ¡Idiota! ¡Le dije varias veces que te dijera!

– ¿Decirme que?

–El… uff…bueno el… él se fue Molly, fue exiliado, fue enviado a una misión a Europa de Este… serán unos 6 meses… aunque posi…

Molly ya no pudo seguir escuchando, lagrimas corrían por su rostro, ahora entendía esa llamada extraña de hace unos días

Flash Back

Eran las 3 de la mañana del 26 de diciembre, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Gruño un poco y se acurruco mas con las cobijas, sea quien sea tenía que esperar hasta que fuera una hora decente para contestar el teléfono. Pero al parecer era urgente porque sonó varias veces más, hasta que Molly se arto y contesto de mala gana

–¡Habla Molly Hopper!

– Molly…

La patólogo se despertó totalmente, ¿ese era….?

– ¿Sherlock, que haces hablando a est…?

– ¡No me interrumpas Molly! Solo tengo un minuto para hablar contigo así que seré breve. Mira he hecho algo muy malo…pero no me arrepiento de nada… bueno lo que quiero decir, eres especial Molly y quizás nunca nos volvamos a ver… a pesar de que Mycroft diga lo contrario… ya sabes el suele equivocarse, aunque no quiera admitirlo… me estoy yendo del tema… ¡aah! ¿Por qué esto es tan complicado?... ¡Molly!...yo…yo… ¡No puedo hacerlo! – el detective suspiro frustrado y colgó dejando a una patólogo confundida y con insomnio por el resto de la noche.

End Flash Back

Ahora esa extraña conversación comenzaba a tener algo de sentido. No mucho en realidad, aun tenía muchas dudas. Si Sherlock se despedía, ¿eso quería decir que no pensaba volver? Pero si la misión duraba 6 meses, ¿Porque decía que jamás la volvería a ver? ¿A caso…? ¡Oh! …¡OOH!

– ¿Molly estás ahí? – pregunto John preocupado a través del teléfono

Molly salió de sus pensamientos, estaba a punto de contestarle a John cuando una imagen en su computador hizo olvidase completamente de él. Sintió un nudo en su estomago y dejo caer el teléfono al piso, pero no le importo, ella no podía dejar de mirar la imagen que decía _" Did you miss me?"_


End file.
